


Thunder Buddies

by Faded_BlueEyes



Series: Ereri Week 2015 [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Camping, M/M, Storms, Tents, Thunder Buddy Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4084933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faded_BlueEyes/pseuds/Faded_BlueEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren scowled and turned to look at him, “I'm not scared of a storm.” Above him, the sky thundered loudly in protest. “I'm just conscious of the fact that we're in a tent, camping in the middle of nowhere whilst there is a big ass storm brewing.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> Ereri Week 2015  
> Day 6: Storm  
> Basically a rip off of Ted o/

“I'm sure that at some point in my life, I'll realise this wasn't your worst idea...” Eren grumbled beside him, shuffling around in the sleeping bag so that he could get comfortable. 

Levi rolled his eyes and turned onto his stomach, looking over to Eren curiously, “Is that fear talking?” 

Eren scowled and turned to look at him, “I'm not scared of a storm.” Above him, the sky thundered loudly in protest and Eren flinched, having been caught off guard. “I'm just conscious of the fact that we're in a tent, camping in the middle of nowhere whilst there is a big ass storm brewing.” 

“That's what I get for trying to set up a romantic getaway.”

“Skiing, Levi,” Eren huffed, rolling his eyes. “Next time, can we go skiing and stay in some comfortable, warm lodge instead?” 

“How old are you to be afraid of a storm?” Levi sneered. 

“It's not just the storm,” Eren huffed. “I don't like the thunder.” He sighed. “Can we at least go into the car?” 

“Going into a car while there is thunder?” 

“I never implied I make good life decisions!” Eren exclaimed to which Levi laughed and wrapped his arms around the other, pulling him closer. 

“Okay,” Levi started. “Well, Isabel never liked thunder either when we were kids.” 

“Is this you trying to imply that only kids are afraid of thunder?” Eren huffed. “You're not helping, Levi.” 

“You didn't let me finish,” Levi rolled his eyes. “See, when we were kids, we made up this song...” He paused and chuckled. “It was stupid, and childish but it helped. We called it the 'thunder buddies' song.” 

“Lame,” Eren sang. 

“Shut up, I'm trying to help,” Another loud boom echoed the sky and Eren flinched. “Do you want me to teach you the song or not?” 

“It rhymes, doesn't it?” Eren groaned. 

“I wish,” Levi admitted with a grin. “Okay. Now don't judge my singing; we both know I'm a terrible singer.” 

“Yes, as supported by your morning shower renditions of Les Mis.” 

“That's only because you never want to sing the confrontation with me! You can only blame yourself...”

“Back to the thunder, Levi...” 

The sky groaned again as another lightning struck somewhere and the boom echoed all over. “Right, it goes like this,” He cleared his throat. “When you hear the sound of thunder, don't you get too scared,” Levi began, enunciating the words more than singing them as Eren pursed his lips and tried to stifle his laugh. 

“Just grab your thunder buddy, and say these magic words,” Levi hooked his own arm through Eren's and pulled him closer, grinning, “Fuck you thunder, you can suck my dick,” He threw his middle finger up at the sky and laughed, as Eren followed the movement. “You can't get me, thunder, cause you're just God's farts.” Levi finished and blew a raspberry, emphasising the point. 

Eren couldn't help but burst out laughing. Levi waited it out though, smiling and shaking his head as Eren rolled around, laughing. “You see, it would be much cooler if it did rhyme...” Levi murmured. 

Finally getting his breathing back to normal, Eren turned to his stomach and faced Levi, faces mere inches from each other. Grinning, he asked, “How old were you, exactly?” 

Levi rolled his eyes and pursed his lips, “Fourteen...” That sent Eren into yet another craze of maniacal laughter, and Levi didn't bother doing anything to stop it; seeing Eren smile like that was amazing, and no way was he going to get in the way of Eren's happiness – even if it was at his cost. 

“That's the stupidest song I've heard in my life,” Eren told him seriously a few minutes later. 

“That might be true,” Levi agreed. “But it made you forget about the storm, didn't it?” 

Pausing, Eren narrowed his eyes and unzipped the tent; outside, he saw the moon sitting high and mighty in the sky, but the sky itself was perfectly clear of any clouds that would have looked threatening. 

“That was a coincidence,” Eren commented when he turned back around. 

Levi raised an eyebrow, “Or was it?” 

Eren sat up cross-legged and crossed his arms over his chest. He raised his eyebrow stubbornly and then grinned, “Fine.” He said. “I'm also afraid that some creature unknown to mankind will jump out from these bushes and eat me.” 

“I'll protect you,” Levi replied with a shrug. 

“I'd much rather have a song to help me get over my fear...” 

“Fuck you.” 

“That could work too.”

**Author's Note:**

> That was was kinda short, I admit.   
> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
